1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating device for operating a bicycle component.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle transmission. Specifically, a bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shift operating devices designed to operate front and rear derailleurs to move the derailleurs laterally over a plurality of sprockets or gears. The sprockets or gears are usually coupled to the front crank and the rear wheel such that a pedaling force from the rider is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain.
Generally speaking, a typical derailleur basically includes a base member, a pair of link members and a movable member with a chain guide. In the case of a rear derailleur, the chain guide is typically pivotally mounted to the movable member and includes a chain cage with a guide pulley and a tension pulley. In either case, the link members of the front or rear derailleur are pivotally coupled between the base member and the movable member to form a four bar parallelogram linkage. A shift cable is usually coupled between the base member and one of the link members to move the chain guide laterally with respect to the center plane of the bicycle. Thus, an inner wire of the cable is pulled to move the chain guide in a first lateral direction with respect to the center plane of the bicycle, and released to move the chain guide in a second lateral direction with respect to the center plane of the bicycle. Some cable operated shifters use one or more levers to rotate a wire takeup member for winding and releasing the inner wire that operates the derailleur. In many cases, the inner wire is wrapped or unwrapped about a peripheral edge of the wire takeup member.